Dweeb
Dweeb is a parasurolophus and another one of the dinosaur friends of Winnie the Pooh. He is also an uncle of Ducky and Spike and a brother of Ducky's mother. His best friends are Rex, Woog and Elsa. He met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. He is also a travelling member of the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures Series. Trivia *Dweeb met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Dweeb will reunite with his niece Ducky and nephew Spike and meet Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Dweeb will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Dweeb will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Dweeb will join Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam, The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog, Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective, Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers, Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, and more. *Dweeb will make his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover project in Pooh's Adventures of Cyberchase. *Dweeb will join Pooh and his friends again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'','' Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible'', ''Winnie the Pooh Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'', ''Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Newsies''. *Dweeb will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom Meets Pinocchio. *Dweeb will join Bloom and her frends again in ''Bloom Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'', ''Bloom Meets Mary Poppins'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'', ''Bloom Gets Tangled'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Osmosis Jones'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', ''Bloom Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'', and more. *Dweeb met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, joined the team along with the rest of his dinosaur friends. *Dweeb guest starred in the spin-off series The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and in the Earth Day special ''The FT Squad's Adventures in Circle of Life. *In The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story 2, Dweeb was given the nickname "Duckbill." *Dweeb will meet Barney and friends in Barney's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. Category:Dinosaurs Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:FT Squad Members Category:Manly heroes Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Reptiles Category:Pure of Heart Category:Life Savers Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Barney's Allies Category:Gentle Giants Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies